


Reading, Writing, Filming

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, Light Trigger Warning, Post-Rent, i was in a bad mood and needed to write so I guess it kinda is a vent fic ???? Still not sure though, it’s just Mark being sad, kinda idrk, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: “They say Mark lives for his work,And Mark’s in love with his work.Mark hides in his work.”





	Reading, Writing, Filming

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read the tags, like I said light trigger warning. Nothing too graphic but Mark is SadTM so be a little careful if you don’t want to read about someone being sad then don’t read this.
> 
> Also it’s hella short as you can see. I just needed to get some emotions off my chest and I couldn’t care less how long it became lol.

Reading, writing, filming.

That was all he ever did anymore. He spend all the time he had (and more) on his work and it was leading him nowhere. Even after two years of obsessively working, he was not making progress. 

Mark Cohen had lost count of how many nights he had spent sleepless, crunched over a pice of yellow tinted paper scribbling down ideas, scratching them out, and starting over again. He had lost count of how much (or in this case, little) he was eating, and unless he was about to faint it was not a concern of his. He had lost count of how many times he’d called Joanne and Maureen to let them know he was doing fine, only so they wouldn’t show up at the loft and realize how big of a lie that was. 

Mark was gone. Most of what came out of his mouth were lies, only so he could get away with his self-destructive behavior. He knew he had to stop, but he didn’t want to. This was the only way he had at least some form of control. 

He had promised Roger to never get this bad again, but now Roger was gone. So what was really the point of keeping up that promise. 

Reading, writing, filming. It was all Mark knew at this point. The only things that still felt somewhat familiar. And it was easier to keep this up, then to have to face what his life had actually come to. 

Mark Cohen was not in control anymore. But of course, he would never let himself admit that.


End file.
